


When I Met You

by RidingMalum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander can't sleep so he and John talk about the day that they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't sleep" au

John woke up to a quiet humming. He opened his eyes slowly and looked back at the boy laying down behind him.

"Sorry," Alex whispered. His warm breath tickled the back of John's neck. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

John was laying on his side facing away from Alex with his back against the other boy's stomach. John brought his hand up to rub away the tiredness out of his eyes before rolling around to face Alex. Once he was facing his boyfriend he realized that he could have stayed the way he was before because John couldn't even see Alex's face in the darkness.

"What time is it?" John asked, his voice was deep and his words were slurred slightly.

"I'm not sure," Alex replied, "It's still dark but when I laid down it was sometime after one."

John rolled his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows to see behind Alex. The clock on the bedside table flashed the numbers: 4:00. The sun was going to come up in less than two hours and John had to work at seven this morning.

He laid down flat on his back and wrapped an arm around Alex who cuddled into his side almost immediately.

"I can't sleep," Alex sighed. Alex was known for not sleeping but something in his tone worried John. John couldn't pinpoint what it was about Alex's tone that bothered him perhaps it was the sound of how helpless he sounded. He hadn't heard Alex sound like that sense they first met.

"What's wrong?" John asked. He could feel heat radiating off of Alex as he snuggled closer.

Nothing, really," John's eyes finally adjusted the darkness and eye could now see that Alex was biting his lip. "I can't turn off my brain tonight. I can't seem to stop thinking."

"Thinking about what?" John asked nervously. He was more alert than he was a few minutes ago.

Alex sighed and didn't say anything else for a while. John waited for Alex to start talking again but when he didn't he started to feel around for the chain to the lamp, when he found it he pulled on it and turned the light on. He looked at Alex and braced himself for a difficult conversation. He was prepared for Alex to bring up Jefferson or his father, hell he even thought that Alex would bring up Martha.

"The night we first met. Do you remember that day?" Alex asked.

Of course John remember that day. One doesn't just forget the day that they met a rambunctious man like Alexander Hamilton.

"How could I forget?" John replied and smiled at Alex who returned his smile almost instantly.

Alex pulled away from John and sat up. He leaned against the head board and John did the same.

"At the beginning of that day I thought that it was going to be a horrible day." Alex's noise crinkled as he said that.

John couldn't help but wince at the memory. He was a second year resident at a hospital when Alex came stumbling in with a trail of blood behind him.

_John watched as the man who just came in was led over to one of the mattresses in the E.R. The stranger was bent over and holding his leg tightly. John guessed that was where all the blood was coming from._

_"What do you think happened?" Eliza said. John finally took his eyes off of the stranger to look at his coworker and friend._

_"I'm not sure but i'm guessing something bad," John replied, Eliza punched his arm softly and snorted._

_"No need to be sarcastic," She said with a smile. "How about you deal with him," she pointed to the stranger that they were staring at, "and i'll deal with him," she then pointed to the man waiting by the desk. He must of came in with the other man. He looked nervous._

_"Alright," John said before walking over to the man he'd been staring at. Once he finally reached him the man looked up and John felt overwhelmed as he looked into the other man's eye's._

_"So why are you here?" John asked, looking away from the man to put on a pair of gloves._

_"The dumb ass over there shot me in the leg," He said and then laughed. John looked around to see if there were hidden cameras. This man was just shot and now he's laughing about it, he was either dreaming or being pranked._

_The stranger must of saw the confusion on John's face because he stopped laughing and said, "don't worry it's not a big deal. I told him to, he was mad at me and I told him that it would make him feel better if he shot me. I didn't really think that he was going to but it looks like he did. Seriously though, Burr is harmless."_

_"He shot you, he doesn't seem harmless," John muttered._

_"He is most of the time," The stranger smiled at him and John felt like a firework was being set off inside of his chest. The man before him raised his hand up (the one that wasn't covered in blood) for a handshake. "I'm Alexander Hamilton."_

_John shook his hand and responded, "John Laurens."_

"Well you were shot, I would think that it would have been a horrible day too if I was shot," John replied.

"At least it got better after I met you," Alex said with a small smile.

John looked at the clock again to see that it was almost 5:00 in the morning and that the alarm was about to go off soon. He should probably get up now because if he laid back down now and fell asleep he wouldn't wake up when the alarm really did go off.

Alex followed Johns gaze to the clock and immediately felt bad. He had woken John up and kept him awake knowing that John had to work today.

"I'm so sorry," Alex mumbled.

John returned his gaze to Alex and smiled, "don't be, what's better than remembering about the time you got shot."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at my tumblr here - http://myxdear.tumblr.com/


End file.
